It is common-place to download files from a server via a network such as the Internet. Upon being downloaded, the file is typically stored in some type of non-volatile storage medium (e.g., hard disk drive). Unfortunately, not all devices have enough, or any, non-volatile storage. Downloading a file to a device without non-volatile storage in which to store the downloaded file is problematic.